


Pink and Orange's silly adventures

by KingFranPetty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alien Character(s), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien/Human Relationships, Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Children, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Intimacy, Kissing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Murder, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Crush, Secrets, Step-parents, Surprise Kissing, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Orange is an Imposter but she loves Pink. Pink doesn't know but want to raise her child and find the Imposter.
Relationships: Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pink and Orange's silly adventures

Orange peered around the corner and saw Pink. Pink with a flower was doing tasks. Orange adjusted her pumpkin cap, walking over to her. The Imposter greeted cheerfully, "Greetings!" The Crewmate looked up from her wires, asking, "It's Christmas, why the pumpkin?" The Alien Invader paused a second before putting on a bow on her pumpkin. The Astronaut sighs, "Hello Orange." Immediately the alien jumped up against the human person and kissed her all over. The human shouted, "Stop!! STOP! My kid will see!" The space being hugged close and looked down.

In the midst of cuddling, she saw a tiny pink human who was playing on a small electronic mobile device. The monster alien breathed out a sigh, "Ah. Yes. The child." The alien monster picked up the child and joked, "I'm gonna eat you up because you are a pie... A cutie pie!" Then mock bit the kid. The kid simply laughed and said, "Impasta Impasta! Orange Impasta!!" Suddenly the Impasta froze and sweated as she looked over to the mother. The Mom chuckled, "It's kinda messed up that you always threaten to eat my kid." 

Orange nervously chuckled, "My parents always threatened me with murder... Is that not normal?" Pink just stares until finally replying, "Remind me to never meet your parents." Orange pointed out, "I love you but there's no way you are meeting my parents." The Imposter put the mini crewmate on her shoulder, following the crewmate. The Crewmate moved on to the next wire task, chatting idol, "This is the first time I've heard about your parents." The Imposter was silent a minute before stating, "It's better you didn't hear about my parents." The Mini Crewmate didn't seem to notice anything.

The human turned to the side, noting, "I'm going to talk to Black. Can you hold Mini Pink for a second?" The alien nodded and gave a thumbs up. She left the room, leaving the child with the alien. The thing from another world sat on the floor and set the child on the floor in front of herself. She began, "Child, What age are you?" The child briefly glanced up, but ultimately answered, "I'm [young age] and a half." The monster hummed to herself as she took a thinking pose. After a few seconds, she asked, "Do you know how to commit murder?"

The electric device shut off, the toddler looked up in a stare. The small girl questioned, "No. Why would I?" A knife came out. The alien monster handed over the knife, and answered, "My mother taught me how to get away with murder when I was your age. As your step mother, I offer the same to you." The young girl held up the knife in an uneasy way. The kid quizzed, "What if I don't want to kill?" A hand patted the head. The murderer assured happily, "I said the same thing to her but she told me it's about opportunities. What if you don't get the opportunity to not kill? What if you have to kill to survive? I will teach you just in case."

"Now. With a knife, you need to.." The Imposter continues. The Crewmate stepped back into the room, panicked, "Please don't teach my child how to murder!" The killer stared up at The Mother in confusion. She asked, "You are acting like I'm doing something bad. Is this not normal?" The human being took her child, took away the knife, and baffled, "No! How do you not know that's not normal?!" The alien just kinda stared up in a blank silence, thinking back on her childhood. She shrugged, "Because it's what my parents did?" Pink petted her child to comfort her, scoffed, "What the heck are you, an Imposter!?"

Mini Pink squealed, "Orange Impasta!"

Orange glared at the kid and grumbled to herself, "Stop trying to give me away, dammit."

The End.


End file.
